Road Trip Madness!
by YouTube Powers of Stupidity
Summary: RP WITH POKESPEBANETTE. Orange, after seeing his friends Red and Green stress out a bit too much, he believes it's up to him to cheer them up. How? By inviting them on a road trip, along with a few others... But when you got a group of misfits and a long way to go, things would not go the way they planned...RedxGreen GoldxSilver OCxOC


**A/N- So...I know that it's a long time since for updates, for those waiting for an update on my South Park story, but sorry to say, computer has crashed, took all of my files, and it's being rewritten...again.**

**For those reading this, I am new to the Pokemon fandom, and I have no idea how to make some of the characters not too OOC... (except for my OCs and Gold)...so please don't flame. Don't like yaoi, don't read. Also, there is a lot of swearing involved. **

**Props to PokeSpeBanette for this fanfic, for some of the last names and her Red, Green and Silver characterizations (please go read her stories if any of you is interested *shameless advertising*), since it's based on a RP we're doing right now...so on with the story! And I don't own Pokemon! **

**Chapter 1- Bring Everybody To The Road Trip**

This was not going good.

After dealing with a moody gym leader and a annoyed champion (AKA- Green and Red), one idiot with orange hair and brown eyes, with the name of (ironically) Orange Wood had thought of a solution to calm the minds of said gym leader and champion.

Go on a road trip. Sure, it was fun, but when you have a idiot inviting his best friend (who was equally as moody as Green), Gold (who was just as annoying as Orange), and Silver (you know why), to go on a road trip with them, things are BOUND to go wrong.

But hey, they didn't know that until way till the end of the road trip. And this was just the beginning.

Orange ran a hand over his namesake hair, and started to walk over to Green, who was currently training with his pokemon.

"Yo, Green! I got something to tell you...!"

The brunette turned around, and saw the carrot top running over towards him, waving his hands like a idiot. "What is it?"

Honestly, for Green, Orange was a pest. A orange haired pest who usually lost against him...(and almost destoyed half of his gym with his Gyarados)...and for him to ask to go on a road trip with him, was like accepting to go to Hell willingly (Yes, most people usually don't think of Orange very well...)

"Green?"

"Uh, where to?"

Shit... he didn't mean to say that. Now he has to deal with the carrot top for weeks on end.

Orange raised up his hand, and said, "To all six regions! Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, and man, it's gonna be fun! Especially with your-*wink wink nudge nudge*-boyfriend coming along..."

The brunette then immediately blushed, and shouted, "WHATRED'SNOTMYBOYFRIEND!"

Yeah, let's just say that Red and Green's goes far, far beyond friends...and everybody knows that.

Orange chuckled for a bit, and then said, "Sure...anyway, pack some stuff, bring three pokemon just in case, and me and the others will meet at your gym at 7, yes?"

He then thought of something, and quickly said, "Oh yeah, if Gold and I crash through the gym, don't be surprised, he's coming along with Silver. And if a purple eyed brunette with looooong-", he spread his arms apart, "-hair comes, don't mind him, with us."

Green then suddenly got angry, and yelled, "I didn't agree to this! And I'm sure Red won't either!"

Orange, while walking away, yelled, "That's what you say!"

-Two hours later-

While Green was closing his gym for the day, a brunette, with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail, and with eerie purple eyes, walked up to him.

Glaring at Green, he shouted, "You, shorty!"

Did I seem to mention that Green is sensitive about his height? Sure, he is one or two inches shorter than the average male, but then the average male, but when most of your supposed (male) friends are ALL taller than him, then he has a problem.

He growled, "I'm not short! Why does everybody call me short?! You'll all just too tall!", he took a breather before asking, "And who are you, anyway?"

The brunette replied with, "My name is Purp-", until suddenly, a RV comes speeding in. "-WATCH YOUR DRIVING, IDIOT!"

The RV stops, and Gold comes out, along with Silver, who looks queasy.

"That was awesome!"

Then Orange comes out of the RV, noticing both Green and the brunette. "I see that you met my future boyfriend, Purple!"

The brunette, now named Purple, said to Orange, "I'm not your future boyfriend, you idiotic, ginger ass shit."

"But...but...I am a orange-head!"

"Same thing."

Green also glared at Orange, and replied, "Purple? Oh, I think we'll get along just fine."

Orange, with his ego knocked down by a lot, said, "You two are so mean!"

Purple, for once in his life, was concerned for Silver, who was now retching violently in the bushes, and asked, "Is the redhead okay...?"

Silver, who now turned around after his session with the bushes, shouted, "THE IDIOT THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO DRIVE OVER A CLIFF."

"The hells is going on here?"

All five people currently present turned around to Red, who was now confused as hell.

Well, well, well, since everybody is here, time for the road trip to begin.


End file.
